A Single Drop Of Blood
by Devil of the Light
Summary: A figurehead of death looms over the nerima district as murders pile up. Ranma was incapacitated by this very thing. So how can anyone be safe with something that powerful?


A  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Ranma1/2 Fanfiction  
  
2 BY  
  
AtomicRenegade (but you can call me Mike),  
  
  
  
2.1.1.1.1.1.1 A  
  
2.1.1.1.1.1.2 Single  
  
Drop  
  
Of  
  
Blood  
  
The wedding is off, and their parents aren't going to force them into marriage for a while so everything should be all sunny daisies for Ranma Saotome. But it isn't. Something is wrong with Nerima. There has been a disturbing series of murders has plagued the residents of Nerima and they just may have something to do with Ranma's odd friend who just showed up. What is the tie? Something happened long ago that has aftershocks happening now, and they could have grave consequences. How can Ranma protect his friends and family while he is incapacitated in a hospital after a stunning, brutal attack? No one can be sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2©. It itself and all its legal rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video®. And all moves in this story that are in actuality moves used in the game Street Fighter© belong to Capcom®, no me. All this stuff is not mine and I'm not making an illegal profit off of others ideas so get off my back okay. However Shiro Tagi, Sato Tagi and Shinji Ryuu are mine. So if you want to use them e-mail me at AtomicRenegade326@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
Conversation is in " "  
  
Thoughts * *  
  
Flashbacks in ~ ~  
  
Sound effects in~ ~ and screaming in all capitals.  
  
  
  
This story takes place about 6-8 months after the manga ends. And if you are wondering why Ranma has all those other moves. It's because he has a very powerful friend that trained him for about a month after the whole Saffron thing. If you want the background on him once again e-mail me. I think his story is the best I've thought of so far.  
  
Let's get on with the show:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was pissed.  
  
Was it just him or was that uncute tomboy getting even more violent? She hit him even more now. Today they had had a reallllly bad fight, but it isn't my fault that stupid tomboy couldn't accept that her cooking sucked. *She was trying to poison me dammit why do they always take her side?! * He hadn't thought it possible but the lunch she made today was worse than her other dishes in the past. And his comment didn't get an approved reaction. * Just because I said she should stop cooking, or to stop being such a complete moron that can't see she's making people suffer with her idiotic mistakes, shouldn't make her hit me. Abusive tomboy. * And that was why he was at the top of this little mountain at the outskirts of Nerima. To avoid his fiancés. Not just Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo had gotten worse. *Ever since the wedding they only got more. . . "Active" I guess would be the word. * And it seemed like he was the only one that doesn't care about what they did. Sure he was a little pissed, but everyone treats it like they almost committed murder. *We're friggin' martial artists. A couple fireworks muffled in bread can't hurt us. And when I said that Akane pounded me. She's such an idiot. Always complains that I think she's weak and when I say something about her strength she hits me for being insensitive. Wishy- washy, stupid, uncute, weak little. . .*  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Being so deep in thought Ranma didn't notice the man behind him. But the man knew how to hide his chi so well he may not have anyway. A shadow passed through the underbrush. A flash of a blade. The softest snap of a twig and Ranma turned around. To get a nice greeting from Mr. Elbow. As the blow landed, Ranma started his descent down the cliff. He snagged a rock, letting his assailant an opening to slam a knee into his gut. This attack sent the poor boy straight into a mound of rocks. Slamming into his side with a crack as about 3 of his ribs shattered. He flipped backward and regained his footing as the man attacking him landed in front of him. He was easily 3-4 inches taller than Ranma. He had a gigantic Shenlong tattoo curled around his midsection ending with its head were his heart is. In his hand he held a small dagger shaped slightly like a Kris*. His pants were like that of Ranma's with the same black slippers. He had shoulder-length black hair and a scar from his eye, curving around his cheekbone ending at his jaw. In the pants were tucked a pair of nunchuchai** with metal caps at the ends and a solid steel chain connecting them. But his eyes were what made Ranma remember him.  
  
~He shouted a warning "DON"T JUMP RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM YOU IDIOT!" but it was too late. The larger boys arm shot out with a wickedly curved blade like that of a squiggly line***. It entered the boy's stomach cavity and was yanked out with a twist. Ranma saw his friend's body hit the ground in a spray of blood and launched himself at his friend's attacker. The man was stronger than him but he didn't care, rage leaves no room for rational thinking. The battle was fought savagely and for once the larger boy couldn't take down the Saotome boy so with one last comment "Don't think I wont be back for and that retard Hibiki, Saotome. You'll never be safe." And a leap he left with another boy clad in a large black trench coat. In the last glance Ranma only saw his eyes. To similar to his own for his liking, a mixture of gray and blue. It disturbed him to think he was similar in any way to the monster that just mangled his best friend. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU"VE DONE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"~  
  
And then the larger boy lunged at Ranma and landed a sharp blow to his already crushed ribs, earning a cry of pain. As Ranma lost his footing he heard a loud bang as something small and metal entered his shoulder with a force enough to jar his shoulder joint out of place dislocating it. If that wasn't enough the larger boy began an attack with his nunchuchai as the other boy who shot Ranma made his presence known by slamming his knee into the back of Ranma's neck and then the nunchuchai slammed into the side of his head and sent him flying into the snow laden ground. With of course, not enough snow to keep from crushing Ranma's ribs on his other side. With all the blood loss he sustained from the gunshot, burst skin and unnoticed- at-the-time blade wound and other physical injuries Ranma collapsed. And then the darkness overtook him as he once again saw the eyes. The bluish- gray eyes. The eyes too much like his own. "It can't be you." He said weakly.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Akane sat with her friends eating lunch the next day. "THAT JERK! HE RAN AWAY YESTERDAY BECAUSE HE WAS BEING SUCH A PERVERT AND THEN HE DIDN"T EVEN COME BACK LAST NIGHT BECAUSE HE KNEW I WAS COOKING I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" The outburst was regarded with a casual ease since most people knew that Akane Tendo was not a calm girl. However Ranma's absence was not unnoticed by his other fiancés either. All of them thought he was with the other. "WHERE PERVERT GIRL TAKE AIREN?" "YOU PROBABLY HAVE HIM AT YOUR OWN ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU HUSSIE!" "WHAT ABOUT YOU UKYO, IM SURE HE PAYED YOU A VISIT BECAUSE HE REFUSES TO EVEN TRY MY FOOD!" "MY RANMA-SAMA'S PALET IS TO WELL DEFINED TO TOLERATE YOUR PEASANT FEED!" "Obviously the sorcerer feared my prowess and fled leaving me the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo. COME, LEAP INTO MY ARMS MY LOVES!" "SHUT UP KUNO!" ~BAM~ the trail of dust the under skilled kendoist left in his wake choked many of the children at Furinkan High as they ate. A few people watched the raging females but most dismissed it as it was there lunch period. This was a usual appearance, soon Ranma would show up and get beaten by Akane, Then Ryoga, Then Mousse, Then Kuno, Then Happousai, then maybe Tarou would show up and there would be another free- for-all and Nabiki Tendo would rake in another 10000 yen for her bets. A normal day. But maybe not so normal for Dr. Tofu. At first it was. Nothing extraordinary, just a few patients. He was still sane with no mention of Kasumi throughout the day yet. But then he got a call. A call he never thought he would get, or maybe knew he would get and just pushed it to the back of his head because the boy was his good friend. "Dr. Tofu am I right when I say that you are Ranma Saotomes personal physician?" "Well not exactly, but I guess you could say I am. Why?" "We just found the boy this morning, near the bluff, he has been in the snow for about 6 hours, minor cases of frostbite, but he has suffered many injuries. Fractured skull, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder, a gun wound we do believe is a Colt, internal bleeding and multiple bruises and hairline fractures on his arm and we think spine. We have also found a few wounds from a small bladed object. We need you to contact anyone who may want or need to see him and get over here immediately!" "I'll be there as fast as I can." *This is not good. * Tofu thought. Not only because he worried for the boy but if someone, or something could bet Nerima's leading martial artist so thoroughly, *What chance do we have? * He thought grimly as he leaped out his door towards the Tendo residence, and then Furinkan High. *This will not be easy. *  
  
******************************************************************  
  
He got to Furinkan High about 5 minutes later accompanied by a panda and a sobbing man and woman. He landed on the lawn of the building. Just as Ryoga came flying out of a cluster of trees.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?!" He then noticed his surroundings. ". . .DIE RANMA!" Tofu stepped in. "Ryoga he's not here today. I need you to stand here with Genma while I go get anyone else that needs to go." "Go where?" "Ranma's in the hospital." ". . . ." "Do you know anyone that hates him that uses daggers and guns?" "No. I can't think of anyone that would use a gun on him. And the only man that uses knives is Mousse and he's at his sister's house. Tofu was about to start another round of questions just as a man hidden in shadows appeared behind the battling fiancés. "Who the hell is that?" Tofu asked. "Did he do it?" "I don't know. But lets wait to see what he does." The man stepped in-between the women fighting to yell out something. They all stopped. "WHERE IS RANMA SAOTOME?" His face was still hidden but his body could be seen. He was wearing a long, black coat. "Obviously if you wish to fight a man of superior skills doth wish to fight with I. THE LEADING MASTER OF THE KENDO WORLD! UPPERCLASSMAN OF FURINKAN HIGH! I AM BLUE THUNDER SHAKE WITH FEAR CRETIN! HAVE AT THEE!" Kuno shouted as he charged at the boy. The boy easily sidestepped the charge and brought his elbow down on the back of Kuno's neck. Knnocking the boy out. "Jesus Christ." Nabiki said from her spot under the tree. "Kuno. Can you do anything?" "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Was her answer as she took him to the nurse. "Who are you?" Ukyo asked. "That doesn't matter right now. But where is Ranma Saotome?" "If you wanna fight my Ran-chan you'll have to get through me!" She said as she charged the boy. She jumped in the air in an overhead smash. But the boy jumped too. They met in mid-air as the boy did a midair spin-kick hitting her side sending the spatula flying. Not wanting to hurt the girl, the mysterious boy(Who now had a hood on and still no-one could see his face.) Pressed a few spots on her back and she collapsed on the ground. "Now. Will you tell me where Ranma Saotome is?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ryoga shouted as he picked up Ukyo. The boy spun around and seemed to look at the lost boy closer. "Ryoga?" The boy asked as he flipped his hood up revealing his face. "Shinji?!" "Yeah. Damn! I am glad I found you here. I thought I was going to have to look all over Japan to find you after Ranma." "When did you get out?" "About two months ago." "That was a bad wound." "Yeah extensive surgery and a nasty scar's what I got." "Excuse me," Akane said as she walked closer. "But who are you?" "I'm an old friend. But I came here for a reason." "What?" Excuse me but I have some bad news." Tofu said as he stepped in. "What glasses man say?" "Ranma's in the hospital." That earned a few gasps. "What's wrong?" "HE IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF VIOLENT PERVERT GIRL!" "I don't think so Shampoo." "What happened?" Ukyo asked wearily as she woke up. In Ryoga's arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS!" "Ukyo, Ranma's in the hospital. He has multiple wounds varying in type and severity but he is very injured. We need you to follow us to the hospital." "Okay."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
He could feel only pain. He was one gigantic bruise with cuts on it. He didn't like this, not at all. Because Ranma Saotome doesn't like losing. And he doesn't like thinking that some might be coming to kill his family and friends. And that's what has been happening. The guy that did this was from his past. And very dangerous. He never thought he'd see him again. He didn't like this. He also couldn't think in complete sentences at the moment. Ranma no like.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"You know this bullet cost me 230,000 yen. 1 friggin' bullet."  
  
"It'll be worth it." "How do ya figure?" "That Chinese kid is dangerous." "More powerful than Ranma?" "No. But close. And we only want to fight Ryoga and Ranma. We don't need to kill him so we take him out early on so he poses no problem for us." "Ya know you're supposed to be the dumb jock type figure in our team." "Well it's not my fault you're such a dumbass." "HEY! IM PRETTY DAMN SMART!" "Yeah sure you are bro." "HEY SHUT UP! Fag." "Hey! Fuck you!" "Yeah well fuck you too, now what do you need to know?" "You need to get your "contacts" and tell them to research all of Ranma's friends schedule." "Schedule?" "Yeah schedule. We need to know where they are regularly in a day to pull this off." "OK." "Well, lets get ready for the showdown." "So what are we gonna do first?" "First we need to get our resources in check."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They all rushed to the hospital. In the waiting room Genma, Soun, Nodak, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi were all bawling. "So doctor will he be okay?" "He's injured but should be fine in a few days. His recovery rate is amazing." "Can we see him?" "Sure."  
  
The girls all ran in the room and got a good look at Ranma. He looked horrible. There were a few tubes here and there. A lot of bandages that were soaked in red and a few stitches and patches. "Who could do this?" Genma said. "I don't know Mr. Saotome. But we'll try to find out. For right now you need to wait. Soon enough your boy will wake. Sooner than later hopefully. It should be quick. He has an amazing healing rate." "Unnnhhhhhhh." "Ranma?!" Ranma had just woken up. "Ryo . . . Ryoga. Watch out he'll be coming soon. I never thought it would be him." And with that he slumped back into the pillows. "Why is he so weak?" "Well he did sustain near fatal injuries." "But these aren't that more severe than some others he's had." "Well he was also in a snow drift for about 7 hours. That didn't exactly help him." "Will he be better soon?" Kasumi asked. And for once with the severity of the situation Tofu didn't lose all sense of sanity. "He should. But all you can do now is wait."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So Shinji, why did you come here?" Akane asked. "I just got out of the hospital about 7 months ago and my parents let me leave the house about 2 months ago. So I decided to track down my old buds from Shisio High and say hi." "Shisio?" "That's where me Ranma and Shinji went Akane." Ryoga said. "Say Ryoga. Still pissed that you couldn't find Ranma for four days? Longest challenge ever in Shisio history. With a winner by default." "Errrrrrrr." "I mean the guy couldn't find his way to a meal if you set a burger in front of him." "HA HA." "Awww. Ryoga don't be offended. It happens to a lot of gu.. well actually only you." "Shut up." The whole house got a kick outta that one. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "HEY SHUT UP!" "Ha, so, Shinji. Why were you in the hospital?" Akane asked. Then Ryoga jumped in. "Yeah, was it really that bad of a wound?" "Wound?" everyone asked. "Yeah. I got a pretty nasty one from a mean son of a bitch that went to our school. And yeah. It was bad. Not only did the asshole literally tear open my stomach but the blade was laced with poison. Sato wanted me down." "That bastard." "Hey. Don't everyone get down now. Lets lighten the mood a little. Whats this I hear about a murder spree?" "God job there Shinji." Ryoga muttered. "Well actually it's pretty interesting." Nabiki said. "Well aren't you the bright outlook-on-life twins today. "It seems all the murders had a knife wound and an occaisional gun wound." "Do you think the guy who did those ambushed Ranma?" "Maybe. Well you guys hang tight. I've got a date." "Good-bye." "Well Akane. Are you worried about your fiancé?" "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT THAT PERVERT!?" "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAOTOME OUR HOUSES WILL NEVER BE JOINED! WAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Say Ryoga." Shinji began. "Remember the good old days when fiancés could actually tolerate each others company?" "Saotome doesn't deserve her." "Oohhhhhhh. Touched a soft spot did I?" "SHUT UP!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Shinji. Where are you going?" "I'm gonna get something to eat at a little place. Im real hungry." "You don't want me to make you something?" "No that's okay Kasumi. You look real tired." "Well I suppose this thing with Ranma and the murders has everyone on edge." "So you get some sleep." "Okay." "Cya Kasumi." *You know. * Kasumi thought to herself. *That young man really does look like Ranma. Not everything but he wears the same pants and slippers and has almost the exact same eyes. Amazing. *  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The man ran blindly down the alley. "No. No please don't kill me." He wailed. The thing was behind. Closing in on him. Right behind him now. Right behind hi-~URK~. The blade left his body in a spray of blood. The newly made cadaver slumped to the ground as its killer stood tall above it. The shimmering blade glowed in the moonlight. The only things visible off the man clad in shadows beside his eyes. His bluish-gray eyes. He looked over at the little restaurant across the street. The unsuspecting little people who would never guess that out of the corner of their eyes they unwittingly saw a man killed. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket and walked over. *Damn I'm hungry. *  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Another victim to the new murder plaguing Tokyo area streets that has been dubbed "The Butcher" for his use of bladed objects, was found last night in an alley way near a local restaurant." The picture on the screen switched to that of an elderly woman with an apron on. "I never could think that someone would do something like that. The man was such a nice boy. He used to live near me." The screen switches back to a different anchor. "The wounds found on the body propose almost rock solid proof that this is the same person. The blade entered through the back and arched upward toward a major artery for an almost instant kill. The blade exited with a twist to shred the artery. This is now the third victim of this person. The killings also indicate a steady migration from an area near the border of China all the way to a small area near the Nerima ward district. . . ~click~ The TV was shut off. "Oh my." Kasumi exclaimed (Errrr kinda) as she went to tell her father and Mr. Saotome about this.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Nabiki had just gotten home. "So sis how was your day?" "It was fine thank you Nabiki." Kasumi said. "Any news on Ranma?" "Recovering well. The only real problem was getting the rocks and dirt and other debris out of the open wounds." "That's good." "Well your certainly happy sis." Akane said as she came down for breakfast. "Well I just had another date with a great man. He's charming. Intelligent. Speaks well." Nabiki would have continued but was interrupted by Akane. "Money?" "Up his ass." "Nabiki!" "Sorry Kasumi." "Well let's eat dinner. Then we're going to meet Ukyo, Kodachi and Shampoo to go see Ranma. Ryoga will you be coming?" "Sure Kasumi." "Shinji?" "Sounds good. But I have to pick up something so I'll meet you at the hospital." "Okay then."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The little monitor flashed the pictures of a family eating with a slightly blue tint. The man had just gotten orders from his boss. It would begin soon.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The woman fell in the doorway. "WHY ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME?! WHY?! I LIVE AN HONEST LIFE. I" ~gurgle~ Her cry was cut short from the knife that was thrust into her throat. The man stood up from his bent position. The woman's eyes clouded with the last bit of life they ever would hold. Eyes that almost seemed to reflect his own. His odd bluish-gray eyes.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Still no response from Ranma?" Hiroshi asked Akane at school the next day. "Yeah is he getting any better?" Daisuke joined in. "He is getting better but hasn't woken up yet." "Damn."  
  
"Ms. Tendo. Are you up there talking?" Ms. Hinako questioned. "Uhhhhhhhhh. . ." "Do you want some chocolate?" Daisuke asked. "CHOCOLATE! WHERE?!!" "Right here." Daisuke said as he chucked it out the window. And sadly enough, Ms. Hinako followed. "CHOCOLATE!" she screamed as she lunged out the window. Hiroshi shivered. "Almost like a battle cry." "So still no consciousness though?" "No." "Well we'll just have to wait." "Yeah."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Are you ready to be set into position?" "Yessir." The man moved down to another person standing in a line of around seven. "Armory and transportation prepared?" "Yes." "Ya know bro you can just ask if he has my back up knives and the van ready." "Shut up. I'm trying to be regiment." "Whatever." "Have you secured the shelter?" "A.K.A. the old fish port shack." The second man next to the one asking questions said. "SHUT UP! Well?" "Yessir." And he continued down the line. It would be soon.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Ya know. * Ryoga thought to himself as he watched the newsbreak on TV. *These murders are really getting bad. * Ever since Shinji got here its. . . * He stopped. *They have been getting worse. And closer ever since Shinji got here. * But he couldn't. Not his own friend. Not the man who never bullied anyone. Not the man who. . .who, who had the look of a complete nutcase. A man gone insane at that last battle with Sato. A man who had snapped. A man that Ranma would never expect* *No he couldn't. * Ryoga thought incredulously to himself as he ran to Furinkan High.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"So Nabiki, how long have you been seeing this guy?" "About a week and a half now." "That's about the time Ranma got hurt. Is he doing any better?" "They say he is. But still hasn't woken up. How could he be hurt that bad?" "I know. I've seen him take worse and get up in up to four days." "Well we can find out who the guy who did this is when he wakes up." "Yeah." "Well I got to go. I have another date tonight." "Cya." Nabiki started her journey back home quickly enough to exit the store before her "acquaintance" so she could pick up the tab. As she turned on the street she never would have noticed the eyes watching her from the shadows. But someone did. "YOU VILE HEATHAN! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE BUEATY OF A FLOWER OF THE TENDO FAMILY WITH YOUR PEEPING!? I SHALL SMITE THEE!!!!!" Kuno shouted as he ran at the man in the shadows. The man let Kuno ram the bokken into his chest, as it compacted against the force, in Kuno's hands. As Kuno's momentum drove him right into the mans hand. The man grabbed Kuno's head and threw him to the other side of the alley. The man strode, with a relaxed gait, over to where Kuno's prone body was. Just as Kuno jumped up with a real katana. *GODDAMMIT! * The man thought as Kuno actually managed to land a small cut. *How many of these people learned how to transverse weapons through dimensions? The tomboy can, Ryoga can, I don't know if Ranma still can, this asshole can. Jesus* the man rushed forward as Kuno's offense slipped and the man slammed a hand into his gut. Kuno grunted in pain and hocked up a little blood just as the man appeared behind him, nunchuchai in tow. The man slipped the steel links around Kuno's neck and lifted Kuno up. As Kuno struggled, his face turning blue. The man pulled him up to his full arm length, about three feet off the ground. (That would be Kuno's feet not his arms.) Kuno's struggles began to weaken, and then finally, he slumped over, arms hanging lose. The man threw him into the pile of trash as he began following the Tendo girl again. Nothing could stand in his way.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Nabiki had decided to have Shiro come over for dinner. For once the "Ice Queen" had found someone she could actually like. Maybe stay with. She started planning.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ryoga got to Furinkan High as fast as he could. Which was pretty damn fast. And rushed up to meet Ukyo and Akane. "Have ~huff~ you guys ~huff~ seen Shinji?" "No, why Ryoga?" "I think ~huff~ he ~huff~ might be dangerous." "Why?" "Have you noticed that all the murders have gotten more frequent, and closer, when Shinji got here. And every time Shinji's gone that's when a murder happens?" "Oh my god your right!" They both said. "But I thought he was your friend?" Ukyo said. "He is. But I think when he fought Sato that last time he snapped. He was so incredibly pissed that he launched himself at Sato and he looked like he was so far of the bend that he had been there for years." "Where is Sato right now?" "I don't know. He might be back at the," Ryoga's statement was cut short as they heard a scream. "UPPERCLASSMAN KUNO'S BEEN ATTACKED!" "Oh shit." Ukyo stated as they went to check on Kuno.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Nabiki opened the door as her boyfriend stepped in. "Hello Nabiki, How ya doing?" "I'm fine Shiro." Then Kasumi stepped in. "Oh my. You must be Nabiki's boyfriend. Dinner will be ready soon." "Okay." "So Shiro," Soun began. "Do you think you can give my little girl all she desveres? Hmmmmmmm?" "Dad stop It. You don't have to give every single" ~THOOM~ the door blew open. And there was standing a boy. A boy with bluish-gray eyes reflecting in the moonlight. Shinji.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
About a mile away. On a bed of white linen in a sanitized room with off-white painted walls, Ranma Saotome awoke. He could tell, no, feel that his soul mate was in danger. He couldn't even tell himself truthfully except for times like this that he loved Akane Tendo. He ripped of the IV cords, put on his shirt, and wrenched open the window as he began his journey back to the Tendo residence. Fore everyone he knew could be in danger.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ryoga and Ukyo and Akane and almost everyone in town heard the explosion. They rushed in the direction of the sound. A pit materialized in their stomachs as they realized that it was at the Tendo house.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Shinji?" Soun asked shakily. "Mr. Tendo, Nabiki, get out of the way." "No." Soun said as the usually cowardly man stepped up. Nodoka who had entered the dining room after coming to meet Ranma's old friend and Nabiki's boyfriend. "What are you doing young man? I will not let you harm this boy." She said stepping next to Soun, shielding Shiro. "Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Tendo, I won't hurt you. But please, if you value you and your loved ones safety. Let me fight him." "NO!" Ryoga, Ukyo, and Akane screamed in unison as they clambered through the hole. "Shinji I don't blame you." Ryoga said. "Your just unstable." "Unstable? What the hell are you talking about?" Just as Shinji finished his sentence a gap appeared in the wall Soun and Nodaka had made. Shinji almost flew through the gap to reach Shiro. Just as everyone began to jump into the fray, a shadow appeared in the doorway. With all of the action centered on Shinji and all of the noise. No one noticed the man. The tall, buff man. Who was easily 3-4 inches taller than Ranma. With the same pants, same shoes, and the same unique bluish-gray eyes. Grabbed Akane Tendo, and leapt into the night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ryoga, Genma, and Ukyo had finally managed to pin Shinji. "DAMMIT!" he cried. "YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" "SHINJI!" Ryoga yelled. "JUST CALM DOWN. CAN HELP YOU." Shinji paused as he realized something. Looking around, suddenly calm he said. "Well you've really fucked it up now." "What do you mean Shinji?" Soun asked. "We won't let you kill Shiro. Just because you" "YOU DON"T GET IT!" Shinji interrupted. "SHIRO IS ALREADY GONE AND HE TOOK AKANE!" They all looked around as they realized their mistake. "Oh shit." Ryoga said once again.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Grand-daughter. Where are you going?" "Shampoo go see airen at hospital." "Okay Shampoo. MOUSEE! Where is that ungrateful boy?" Mousse walked up behind Cologne. He adjusted his glasses to get a better look. "Another mummy movie on tonight Shampoo?" ~WHAM~ ~CRUNCH~ "Owwwwwww." "Mousse," Cologne began. "You stay here and finish cleaning. "Yes." "I'm going to hit the hay. Goodnight." Shampoo left as Mousse got up to resume cleaning. All of a sudden he could feel a power. A great evil power. No, two great evil powers. Near his Shampoo. He rushed out the door to shout a warning. And in his rush he didn't notice the man step out of the alley. And pull out a gun. "Hello Mzu Tzu." "What." Mousse said as he turned around ready to strike. Only to get shot at with a speed greater than any he had seen before. *The man is an expert gunman. * He realized as he lurched backward from the force of the blast. He was ready to lunge again as he looked down at the wound. It was glowing an eerie green. He began to weaken. After about two seconds he could no longer even stand. "What did you. . ." He trailed off as he slumped to the ground. The man stepped over his body and began following his brother. "Guess the $230,000 was worth it."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ranma was in mid-air leaping over rooftops as he felt the presence shift direction. And now it had Akane. He followed. Intent on the defeat of this foe from his past.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kodachi looked up at her Ranma-sama's retreating form. Usually she would follow after him to be with him. But now it was because of a tie of blood that she followed him now. Because she new her Ranma-sama would avenge anyone who was hurt in cold blood.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Nabiki stood up in shock, just as the phone rang. Kasumi hesitantly pressed the speakerphone. "Hello." A slightly scratchy voice said from the other line. "Yes." "Hello Mr. Tendo." "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN MARRY MY LITTLE GIRL YOUR WRONG!" "Marry her? I'm not gonna marry her. If you don't get Ranma, Ryoga, and Shinji hear in three hours or less, I'll kill her. That's right," the voice said as he heard gasps from the gathered audience. "I'll slit her pretty little neck. Now you don't want that to happen do you? Good. So get lost boy, psycho and cripple over here at 327 near the dock or I'll kill her. And it wont end fast. You can count on that." ~click~ All of the people gathered slowly stood and looked at eachother. Then ran into the night,  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ranma could feel Akane's chi as he almost flew towards the building. Taking the rooftops in great strides. As he neared the building he called to the person behind him. "Are you ready for this?" "Yes Ranma-sama." Kodachi answered. "Good. I'll need your help." "Really?" "Yes. Let's go."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Shouldn't we get Ranma first?" "No. We need to find the place and then go get him." Nabiki said from her position in the cab. Next to her dad and Kasumi as Shinji, Ukyo, Ryoga and Dr. Tofu (Who they just alerted to the situation.) Roof-hopped, following the cab. They finally reached the area. It was already almost dawn. They pulled around the bend, just as Kodachi and a man in a silk Chinese shirt and pants with black shoes. And a lot of bandages. "Ranma?" Nabiki asked. "Nabiki, go back." "NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE MY SISTER JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK WOMEN ARE WEAK!" "I don't think women are weak. I'm saying that you, Kasumi, and maybe Mr. Tendo, aren't nearly up to par with Shiro or Sato." "That doesn't matter." "Yes it does. You know it does." "AIYAHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AIREN OUT OF HOSPITAL?!" Shampoo came flying out from a rooftop. "Shampoo, are you ready to fight someone insanely powerful, and his brother?" "Shampoo do anything airen need!" "Well then, I guess all we can do is go inside." Ranma opened the door.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
They stepped inside. The sun was now rising and school would start in about an hour. Nothing could be seen for a moment. Then, slowly, a light turned on a lit the entire room. And it was large. Akane could be seen at the end of a small carpet. A man stepped into view, it was Shiro. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little clan of dumbfucks. I can't believe you honestly couldn't recognize me Hibiki." "You look very different Shiro." "Yeah, you might of this little thing that happened. It's called a growth spurt retard." Ranma interrupted. "Are we here to one up each other or fight? I will take you down." "Are you sure you can lil' Saotome?" A man stepped out of the shadows. It was the same man, the murderer, the kidnapper, a man from the past. "Sato." Ranma stated. "Damn straight Ranma. Turns out I can still kick your ass after all these years." He pulled out his Kris-like daggers and got into a battle stance. Fear was still written on Ryoga and Shinji's faces. But Ranma stood ready to fight. "I do agree with you on one thing though. Let's get this on." As he finished his sentence he crossed the space between himself and Tofu to slam his elbow into his stomach. The good doctor was skilled but couldn't land a solid blow in the battle he engaged Sato in. Tofu however, did not let up his defense as he blocked almost every punch. The hits landed were jarring though. Tofu raised his knee in a block as Shiro pulled back and delivered a spin-kick to Tofu's side, breaking ribs. Tofu pulled a swift uppercut that stunned Shiro for a moment. But then there was a loud bang as a bullet hit Tofu next to his vein in his wrist. Then another that struck next to his shoulder, in his collarbone. Shiro then leapt up and jammed his dagger under Tofu's ribs and upward, blood welled up out of the deep wound, and Tofu started to spit up some blood as well. "Well. That looks painful. Ya know Shiro, I've got an idea." "Yeah?" "Pick up that little girl and lets see if we can endanger more people at Furinkan." "Sounds good." "HEY!" Shinji shouted. "YOU BASTARDS! FIGHT HONORABLY!" "Hows about no. FAG." Shiro said as he picked Akane up and jumped through a gap in the roof. "Well," Sato started. "All the little schoolchildren should be arriving. Cya." "DAMMIT!" Ryoga and Ranma swore as they, and everyone else there (yes even Kasumi) as they got going. Ranma turned to Nabiki. "You have to get Tofu to a hospital. Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, go with her." "Okay." All three of them said together. Nabiki pulled out a cell phone and called a cab. As Ranma and the rest left, they walked outside, Soun carrying Tofu and the cab was there. *That was fast. * Nabiki thought as she got into the back of the cab. She was about to tell the driver it was an emergency when he pulled out a gun and stuck it to Soun's head. "I've heard Furinkan is a beautiful school," he said. "Maybe we should go there." And he drove away, heading after Ranma and the rest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just as people were filling up the courtyard before school, Sato landed. Soon after so did Shiro, with Akane in tow. "Who are you two?" A couple students asked. "If you think you can have Akane with Ranma around, you're gonna be disappointed." "Yeah!" a couple kids agreed. "Well, to answer your first question, I am Sato Tagi, and this is my brother Shiro. You may also know me as the man who has been killing all those people lately. And those poor bastards are Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Tofu." He said as the cab pulled up. The three still able to stand exited with their hands up. "So I guess little Nabiki Tendo isn't the only one with "associates"." Shiro said sounding quite amused. "Fuck you." Nabiki stated simply. "Awwwwwww. No hard feelings Nabs. I'm just going to murder you and all your friends and family gruesomely." "Fuck you." She said again. "Whatever." Just then Ranma and the rest landed near the line of trees on the outskirts of the Furinkan property. "Well, you're finally here." "If you want to fight Sato, just fight." "Fine." Then all of a sudden a blur flew by Sato and landed near Shampoo. The small figure was dressed in all all black and cradled a large sack of. . . . panties. "Whatta haul!" The mini-pervert said loudly. "Who are you?" He said directing his question to Sato and Shiro. " Nothing much. Just murderers." Shiro said as he pulled out a large Colt Python****. He aimed at the little pervert. And then shot at the exact place he jumped to. The bullet entered his chest. A non-fatal strike for now. But it would take him out of the fight. Shiro then ran at Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo. He did a spin kick that hit both girls on the sides of their heads. Sato then jumped at Ranma. The two exchanged blows. Then Sato did a back flip hitting Ranma in the chin. As he flipped up he round housed Ranma. As Ranma flew back Shinji jumped behind Sato and kneed the back of his neck. Sato fell forward and rolled with the punch that Shinji delivered. Ryoga jumped at Sato and was pushed back with a hard kick. Ranma seemed to just pull a pole out of thin air and charge Sato. *So he does know how. * Sato thought as he ducked a vicious swing meant to take of his head. Apparently knew how to use a pole, and well, very well. He did many complex patterns of attack that the pole-arms teachers of Furinkan had never heard of. Boys and girls started to back away as the fight shot around the area. Then Shiro took out the guns. The tall boy with black hair and a trench coat was an obviously skilled gunman. His first choice was a sawed-off piece. With this he attempted to take of Shampoo's head. The amazon ducked and the shot blew apart a nearby tree. Shinji seeing the use of firearms coming into play ran over to help the girls. Then Akane woke up. Just as she did Sato back flipped to land in front of her. She attempted to punch him but he easily sidestepped the blow. "Ranma." He hissed. "Always letting Akane hit you was the worst thing you could have done. She's gotten lax with her training thinking she can actually bet people of our strength." He said as he spun around and upper cut Ryoga and outstretched his other hand to deliver a backhand to Akane. She flew backwards, hitting Ukyo and then the two girls hit Shiro who was about shoot Shinji point blank. Then a great shadow appeared in the sky. It was Tarou. And he was pissed as usual. But for some reason seemed to get even more enraged as he saw Kodachi's prone body who had went done for the count a while ago. He ran towards the battle with his great hoofed feet as Shiro pulled another gun out of his "magic" coat. A squirt gun. "DON'T THINK WE DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT YOU TAROU." He yelled so the great beast would hear him and pulled the trigger. Tarou instantly shrank fourteen feet. The monster was now human. The boy, however, still ran in a made rage at the brothers. *This'll be fun. * Sato thought as he kicked off of Ranma's chest to land next to Tarou. As he landed he swept Tarou's feet out from under him and jumped up to kick him in the head. Then Ranma and Ryoga jumped back over to where Sato was now. The battle lasted like this for a while. But then Sato decided it was time to finish it. Ukyo had gone done a little while before and was now next to Kodachi. Sato paused. Then seemed to reach into air and pull out a pair of nunchuchai. As he spun the deadly tool he began to center his attacks on Tarou. The wood sticks whipped around hitting his head multiple times and his neck a few as well. Ranma and Sato were still fighting on an adrenaline high. They had visible injuries but could feel almost none of them. Their hate of each other driving themselves to extreme limits. Ryoga was injured with a few gunshot wounds, but was not down. Akane and Shampoo were actually a good team. However they both were showing wear for the tear. Shinji would have finished Shiro earilier if the gun master wasn't so damn good. Shinji looked almost ready to collapse from the many gunshot wounds he has. And Shiro is also getting worn out. But then he pulled out the Colt again and dodged Shinji's lunge kick to shoot at Tarou. The shot hit him in the back as Sato did a vicious whip with his nunchuchai hitting the boy on the side of his forehead. Tarou was down. Ryoga was fighting strong until the fight started to turn. All of a sudden Shiro lunged at Ranma and Sato was able to give his full attention to Ryoga. He launched himself at the lost boy, delivering a blow to his ribs. He then spun the lost boy around, grabbed his head, and slammed his knee into his neck. Ryoga screamed as Sato picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree. Ryoga picked himself up and rushed at Sato as Sato realized something. *He's not fighting fully. * He thought. Then he got an idea. "SHIRO! CALL BACK UP!" Shiro then kicked Shampoo back as he reached into his pocket for a cell phone. Just then he realized he forgot about the other Tendos. They were gone. *Damn. * He thought as he dialed a number. In about 15 seconds two cars of armed men went to help Shiro. Sato then kicked Ryoga over towards Shiro and picked Ranma up and threw him over the school. Ranma landed in the back near the fields were kids would play at gym. Thankfully most had fled to their homes to watch the news that would probably come to video tape this. Sato landed next to Ranma. "Why the change of area?" Ranma asked. "The whole reason for this is because I'm the best. I will stay the best and will always be the best. But you used to be close. I'm more powerful than you now but unless you fight me all out, I wont be able to assure that I'm the best." "This whole thing is just a contest to see whose best?" "Oh it's not just that. I also hate you deeply for other things you've done. But basically, yeah. And the whole "me being a sinister bad guy" thing constitutes to the kidnap and murder part." "You bastard." Ranma hissed as he resumed his stance. But now it was different. His aura flared brighter and his eye color started to fade. Slowly turning more to white. "Yes." Sato said to himself as he charged the young Saotome.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"This is not good." Shinji stated as the eight men with various weapons flanked Shiro, who had just pulled out two matching Uzi's. "Yippee skippee, we're gonna die." He said as he ran to attack. Two men ran out first. They were martial artists. Him and Akane began the attack. Akane hit one of the men in the face as he landed a punch to his spine. Knocking the man out. The next kicked Akane as she rushed forward, but Shinji grabbed his leg and flipped him upward as Akane brought out her mallet and hit him in the back of the head. *Ya know. * Shinji thought to himself. *If Ranma would just train her she could be pretty damn good. * The next men came up, just as Shinji was about to attack, Ryoga came up with his belt hanging lose in his hands. He spun it, and as it flew through the air it hardened to the texture and strength of a rod and caught all of the four men in their faces, smacking them backward. But he wasn't lucky enough to stop the two knives from entering his stomach area. They didn't enter his stomach, or produce a fatal wound, but hurt like a motherfucker. He bent over in pain as the last two leapt into the air and landed on his back, and pretty damn hard at that. Ryoga started to cough up more blood. But Shinji swept the men's legs out as Shampoo got them both with her bonbori. Shiro was alone again. Ryoga took the blades out of his body, grabbed his bandanas, and began to throw them in the gunman's direction. Shiro flipped backwards to gain space, put the Uzi's down, and pulled out two other guns. He began shooting with his magnums. He managed to hit each of the roughly 25 that Ryoga let fly, dead center, sending them crashing to the ground at his feet. "Shit." Ryoga said for like the fourth time that day.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ranma barely dodged the dagger as it landed in the asphalt next to his head. He flipped up as Sato jumped in the air. "COME ON RANMA!" He shouted. "SHOW ME SOME NEW MOVES!" Ranma jumped out of the way as he landed next to him. And then Ranma turned around; his arm extended and shouted "AREKURUUKAZE!"***** A violent spiral of wind erupted from Ranma's fist and sent Sato into a nearby chain-link fence. Then fence buckled around Sato and was sent rolling. This did not go over well with Ranma's nemesis. "Hehehehehehehehehe. Don't think you'll win you little bitch. RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew at Ranma. He then changed direction. "The battle ends Saotome. At the overhang. If any of your other friends come, I'll kill Akane." He said as he leapt back over the school. Ranma jumped over the school as well to see as Sato bowled over Shinji and grabbed Akane. She fought him but couldn't beat him and he knocked her unconscious in a matter of seconds in his rage. He picked her up and turned around to throw about five daggers to hinder Ranma's pursuit as they pinned his clothes to the wall. Shiro kicked Shampoo out of the way and followed his brother.  
  
"SHIIEEET!" Ryoga and Shinji said in unison.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Shiro stopped his pace after about five minutes. He was injured. He slowly loped through the bushes and trees at the outskirts of the small forest near the overhang. He had to get a few special things for the upcoming fight.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mousse slowly picked himself up from the alleyway after Cologne went out to look for him and Shampoo. *Me to beat, and her to congratulate for the battle she was in with those powerful things no doubt. * He crept up the stairs into his room and fell on his bed. He would be able to help them. But not until he had slept on something other than a gangrenous Heineken bottle.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The police had finished questioning the 17-year-old Tendo. "So you're sure that this man is the Butcher?" "Well if he isn't you can still put him away for kidnapping, property destruction, battering on seven counts, and murder." "Well then. Where is he?" "He should still be at Furinkan High." "KAZUYA," the cop shouted to a man near a key rack. "LET'S ROLL! TO FURINKAN!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She was in the woods. And she was by the overhang; "Manslaughter" the little kids called it. And there was Ranma! He was here to save her and . . . Her thought trailed off as she realized the man wasn't Ranma. It was the boy they were all fighting, Sato. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KIDNAPPING ME LIKE THIS?!" She screamed as she lunged at the man. He deftly caught the mallet, swept Akane's feet out, and pressed the tip of the blade he was holding to her heart. "Or you'll what?" He said like he found the remark humorous. "I'll let you hit me and send me flying like Ranma always does? Do you honestly think that, when you hit Ranma, he couldn't stop you? He's much stronger than you. So don't think that everyone of the people you fight will let you K.O. them. That'll get cha killed." He said with a laugh as he let her get up. "But I guess it doesn't matter." "Why?" she asked. "You think when you marry me you can tell me to do whatever you say?" "Marry you?" He said with another laugh. "Why the fuck would I want to marry someone like you? I'd rather be an Amazon. No, I'm going to lure Ranma here with you, mercilessly beat him, slaughter you, then kill him. Now wont that be fun?" he asked in a mock cheery voice. Akane suddenly felt an ominous chill sweep over her. *If this guy wants to beat me, what can I do to stop him? He might even be stronger than Ranma. NO! * She mentally shouted to herself. *Ranma will save me. * But doubt crept into her thoughts as she saw the aura around the man flare as he laughed maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ranma leapt over the trees toward where Kasumi had directed him. He could feel Sato's presence. *THERE! * He mentally shouted as he felt Sato's chi flare. And Akane's was very close-by. He shot through the trees like a bullet. Sato was getting closer, closer, closer, *THERE! * Ranma thought again as he flew through the under brush, just managing to dodge a skillfully thrown dagger. "So there you are." Sato chuckled menacingly. "I thought you would leave her here to die." "Fuck you." Ranma said as he jumped into the air. Sato matched him and they began dueling. Just as Ranma landed a kick to the side of Sato's head a spotlight shone on the larger boy. "SATO TAGI," a slightly electronic voice yelled. "GIVE UP NOW! YOUR MURDER SPREE ENDS HERE!" "Not quite yet." The boy stated in a low growl.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kazuya noticed a shuffling figure behind them in a slightly open area of the woods just as the Saotome boy's friends rushed the scene. "Sir, maybe you should check this out." Sergeant Kuyoko checked were the rookie said.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Shiro had chosen an open clearing for this. His men in the police had told him the plan that the two cops had. He began to assemble the structure in his hands. ~chink~ ~chink~ ~chink~ ~CLATTER~ "DAMMIT!" ~chink~ ~shhhhhhhhhh~ The hum of the newly made weapon was a nice thing to hear. Just as he picked up his speakerphone he heard one of the men yell "OH MY GOD HE"S GOT A BAZOOKA!" The men in the helicopter began to unbuckle themselves. Shiro decided to clarify something. He raised the speakerphone. "IT'S A GROUND-TO-AIR ROCKET LAUNCHER BITCH!" He shouted as he fired. The men just managed to get out of the vessel. But could not elude the shockwaves. The two cops were thrown across the forest. "Damn." He muttered as he began to assemble another weapon.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sato watched with barely hidden glee as the Tendo bitch and a few of the other people that had just run in watched there well laid plan blow up like the copters gas tank. "Hehehehehehehe," he chuckled. "You are so fucking screwed now. I told you Ranma," He said as he shook his finger in a very parental manner. "No one else but you me, and her. Now she dies." "NO!" Ranma and almost everyone else there screamed. Sato let fly with a dagger aimed at Akane's heart. "HADOKEN!" Ranma shrieked as a blue bolt of chi shattered the dagger. "Hehehehehehe." Sato laughed again. The witnesses' looks were even more shocked. Either at his madness or Ranma's new found power. *Good. * Sato thought. *Let them think me unstable, incapable of rational, complex thought. Let them be surprised as they all die. * He pulled out a few more daggers as he prepared for battle.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Just as Shinji and Ryoga were about to help Ranma. Shiro came out through the trees. Packing a large, hand-held chain gun. The machine let out a low hum as it whirred to life. "Oh shit." Ryoga said again. This was his new catch phrase.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sato was in midair when the kick connected. He hadn't even seen Ranma. He landed on the ground with a little blood on his lips. *Yes, a real fight. * Ranma jumped at Sato. Sato dodged and round housed Ranma in the skull. Meanwhile Shiro's chain gun was making short work of the scenery. A stray bullet hit a metal pole, a metal plate in the ground. ~TING~~TING~~TING~~TING~~TING~~TING~~TING~. The bullets were rebounding everywhere. Then Ryoga noticed something. The cars they had come here in were totaled. The gun nut could have hit them but decided to use his skills to take out their means of escape. *They truly mean to kill us. * Shinji thought grimly as he saw what Ryoga had just realized. He lunged in with a thrust kick, which was deflected with the large gun. Shiro then flexed his arm in a sweeping motion that knocked back most of the mediocre fighters they had gathered at Furinkan. Ryoga charged, knocking the chain gun arm away as he hit Shiro's stomach. The strike earned a bit of blood in Shiro's mouth, a bruise, and a smack in the back of the head for the lost boy. Shiro brought the chain gun back to hit Ryoga. Shinji then jumped in and air kicked Shiro in the side of the neck. "AHHHH DAMMIT!" Shiro yelled as he fell to the side. He quickly regained his footing but could not avoid the heel drop that smashed some ribs. Back were Sato and Ranma were fighting, Akane tried to help, but failing. Sato realized the protectiveness that Ranma held for the girl and began attacking her. Ranma protected her but could not block, and save. He took a lot of hits. Sato then hit Akane in the gut, hard, sending her flying into a tree. "Let's keep this fight to just us okay?" Sato said as slammed a chi-charged fist into the side of Ranma's head. Ranma then flipped and landed a blow to Sato's chin, making the other boy stagger as Ranma swept his legs out and elbow-dropped his gut. *This is just what I wanted." Sato thought. This real fight would ensure the death of Ranma. *None of your little friends can help you now. *  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The fight lasted on as many blows were landed. All of the men except Shampoo, Shinji and Ryoga had falling to Shiro's guns. And all four were doing worst for the wear. Ryoga and Sato were still tired from their fight with Sato and Shampoo had taken about five bullet wounds. Ranma and Sato were still trading blows. But neither was in a prime state. Both were severely weakened. Akane could only watch as she remembered what happened the first time she jumped in. *Dammit, * she thought. *I want to help Ranma. * Just then Shiro hit the Amazon with a particularly nasty blow to her head with the Colt. She fell, and Shiro was there with the gun pressed to her head. *No.* she thought as the hammer slowly went back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*NO! * He thought as he saw his love in trouble. He had to elude any injury because of his weakened state. So he only had one chance. Sleep had actually raised his illness more. Cologne had been out all day looking and as night broke again he regained his search. But he couldn't think of that right now. His Shampoo was in danger. Chains fell out into his hands as he jumped.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The hammer was cocking backward. The time span was a second but it felt like hours to the poor girl whose life was about to end. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Something raged as it flew through the trees. "Mousse." She gasped as she saw the bespectacled Amazon rush toward Shiro. Shiro turned and fired, the magnum hitting the boy's chest with a splatter, but nothing could stop the mad rush induced rage that flew through his veins. He looped the chains around Shiro's neck and slammed his head into the base of a tree. His skull made a thud and a crack at the same time as blood pour from the split skin. Mousse then looked at Shampoo, staggered, and fell. The illness from the bullet and the new gun wound proving too much strain. "Mousse!' Shampoo shouted as she rushed over. "Shampoo," Shinji started. "Get him to a hospital now. Shiro did something to him before." "Yes." Shampoo agreed as she picked Mousse up and jumped over the trees. Shinji and Ryoga looked at each other in an unspoken agreement as they rushed to where Ranma and Sato were. Hoping to not see their ally's corpse on the ground next to a raving lunatic.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ranma and Sato still faced off. Neither gaining ground. Ranma jumped and Sato clashed with him in mid-air. A kick, a punch, the fight went on. Then Ryoga and Shiro jumped into the fray. Ranma's spirits lifted as he realized his new advantage. Sato was immensely powerful, but could not match all three boys strength. But then Ryoga and Shinji's attacks suddenly weakened. Then Sato smirked. "So I guess you still haven't figured out the capsule bullets. They have a nice little space that allows the small virus there to enter the blood stream. Nice little K.O. device it is." He then began to charge up. His aura flared as chi began to gather in his hands. The three boys rushed him together. Just as Sato finished, the chi attack was a wide bar of solid power that knocked all three boys back. Shinji and Ryoga were positioned on the ground. The virus speeding up the long-term effects of their injuries. Ranma landed in front of Sato maintaining the soul of ice to create a Hiryu-Shoten-Ha. But his rage was so great that it leaked out in the spiral. Sato's aura was also heated and cooled at different times. The dance was almost complete.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Cologne got to where the boys were fighting just as the spiral was finished. But something was wrong. Instead of the line of blue and line of red there was a sphere of purple. "NO SON-IN-LAW! STOP!" But her cry was not heard as both boys stopped and preformed a corkscrew uppercut while yelling "HIRYU-SHOTEN-HA!" All was silent for about two seconds. Then Ranma, Ryoga, Shinji, and Sato all said, in unison, "SHIIEET!" Twin spirals erupted from the ground and threw both boys to opposite ends of the forest. *CHRIST! * Sato thought to himself. *I guess I underestimated what the little bastard can do. Wont happen again. * Sato jumped up and resumed. Ranma was boiling. *DAMMIT! MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS, IT ENDS NOW! *  
  
Ranma rushed at the boy. The fight lasted a while longer, with neither seeming to gain ground, but that was to the naked eye. *Dammit. * Sato thought as another blow landed. *The son of a bitch is winning. I have to go all out now. * Sato flipped of Ranma's chest and gathered chi. As Ranma regained his footing it was too late. Sato unleashed the blast. "ATEMIANOYO!" A sort of skull flew at Ranma and sent him flying backward. *Blow of the World of the Dead? What evil moves did he study? * But Sato wasn't done. He started to gather more chi. Now it was a dark red unlike the grayish-black of before. "DAIKIRAIRYUUGUU!******" Ranma was again blown back. He was severely hurt. The blows were very strong. *So, he has an emotion strike too, dammit, this isn't good. * Ranma stood again. But he had a few aces as well. Sato jumped into the air and "TATSIMAKISEMPIKYAKUU!*******"  
  
His feet struck Sato numerous times in the head as he spun in midair. His kicks were also chi-charged. Sato staggered from the blow. *That was fucking strong. * Sato thought as he got up. But just like him before, Ranma wasn't done. "SHIRYUKEN!********"  
  
Ranma landed a flaming uppercut to Sato's chin. And just as his spiral ended he cupped his hands together, under Sato's head, and yelled "HADOKEN!" The blue blast sent Sato straight into a tree. His head struck the hard wood and he collapsed against the trunk. Akane and his mom began to run over as they noticed the other boy defeated. *Mom? * He thought wearily as he barely held himself up. He then looked around to notice quite a few people watching. There were his family, friends, kids he didn't even know, and news reporters. This was a big story. Akane, however, wasn't here for the battle, or story, she was only happy that that Sato bastard didn't get to do much damage, *and that Ranma was okay. * She let herself realize, as she felt something grab her leg.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sato let his body sag as he hit the tree. It wasn't like it didn't damage him, but he was still conscious. *Heh. * He thought as he noticed Ranma's state. *He's almost as worn as me. But I'm stronger. I'm stronger. I'M STRONGER! * He mentally shouted as he grabbed Akane's leg.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Akane didn't even have time to gasp as the blade was at her throat. *Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. . . * Sato had her ready to die. "SATO!" Ranma screamed. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS WAS A FIGHT BETWEEN US! ARE YOU REALLY THAT PATHETIC AND WEAK THAT YOU NEED A HOSTAGE?!" "Weak? WEAK?! I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING WEAK!" Sato flew at Ranma, his murderous chi charging in his hands. He had only one chance or that blast he was making would kill him. Ranma's eyes were completely white as his aura flared a bright white-blue. He cupped his hands to his side as he gathered a large ball of electric blue chi. He threw his hands out and they almost touched Sato as he screamed "SHINKU_HADOKENNNNNN! *********" A horizontal pillar of bluish-white light hit Sato dead center in the chest. He was thrown through a number of trees before the blast finally stopped. As he was lying on the ground, a number of meters away. As he coughed up some blood his head started bleeding from hitting the tree. He attempted to get up, but fell back down. As he lay there, slowly falling into unconsciousness he realized something. *That bastard is stronger. * He collapsed into unconsciousness and he new it was over.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nodaka could only look proudly at her son. He truly was a man amongst men. Ranma was incredibly battered. As were all the others involved. She was about to get Genma and Soun to get that bastard that tried to hurt her boy to a police station. Then a few squad cars pulled up. *Thank goodness that the.* Her thought trailed off as she saw the police men pull out guns and begin to fire.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A figure in a black trench coat sat in a puddle of his own blood as he put away the cell-phone. Then came the gunshots. *Don't think the Tagis will go down that easy retards. * He slumped back down into the soft grass. *Damn, * he thought as he looked at his watch. *I can't believe that Ranma lasted this long. But we'll be back to get him. Soon. And then we'll come with Wei. Soon. * And he let sleep overtake him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ranma hit the ground with all the other people here. Two or three "cops" ran off into the woods, as the others stood ready to fire. The men came back soon after with Sato and Shiro in tow. *GOD DAMMIT! * Ranma thought. *I've got to stop. . . to stop, ughhhhhh. * Ranma fell back onto the ground. He looked over at Akane as she got back up and ran over to him. *Well, maybe not all's lost. *  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
2.1.1.1.1.1.2.1 FOUR DAYS LATER  
  
  
  
Ranma Saotome wearily woke up. To see a sleeping figure next to him. His doctor then walked in. "Ah yes. You're awake; all of your other friends are here waiting for you. Do you want them to come in?" "Uhh, sure." The doctor walked out, and then the door blew off it's hinges as all the reporters busted through. Then were pushed back as all the martial artists of Nerima pushed them back into the waiting room. "RANMA!" All of them yelled at once waking up Akane. There was Ukyo, and Ryoga, and Shinji, and Kuno, and, and there were to many people to count as they rushed over to hug and congratulate him. He let himself relax as his visitors rushed over. Everything was all right for now.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Far away, in a secluded little cavern, shrouded in darkness, an evil lay waiting. There was a throne. Not of ornate, demonic décor, but a dark chair. A shadowy figure finished watching Ranma and his friends reunite and put the bowl away. "Handy spell that." The figure remarked concerning the pact of all seeing. The spell, like most he used, needed something important; it could be used to bring the downfall of races. But it needed something. Sometimes it was a piece of your soul, or some of your energy, or sometimes it could be as simple as a drop. A single drop of blood. "You're not safe Saotome, Tzu, don't think you and your little friends are safe from me."  
  
  
  
THE  
  
2.1.1.1.1.1.2.1.1 END  
  
Footnotes:  
  
* A Kris is a sword that has a blade that's kind of like a squiggly line. If you've ever seen Face-Off there's one in there.  
  
**I'm not sure if that's how you spell it but it's nunchucks.  
  
***That would be a Kris.  
  
**** Think of the guns from Trigun©, but both silver.  
  
***** I think it translates to Raving Wind.  
  
****** It should translate to Hate of the Dragon.  
  
******* This is the famous Hurricane kick from Street Fighter©.  
  
********This is the upward spiral uppercut from Street Fighter©.  
  
*********And this is the supped up hadoken that's like a bigass, beam of light. From Street Fighter©.  
  
And I hoped you liked it. This story took me about 1 ½ weeks (Ironic eh?). Wonder who the mysterious guy at the end is? Well that's what my next stories about. Cya soon. 


End file.
